Saviour
by smokeyuchiha
Summary: After the leaf village is invaded by giant monsters known as titans, Sakura is sent back in time to permanently destroy the once weaker creatures. In the eyes of the people, she is a saviour with godly powers. To the Military Police, she is a threat. And to the Survey Corps she is a flicker of hope. Naruto/Attack on Titan, Possible SakuraxLevi
1. Nightmare (Pilot)

**(This is my first AOT fan fiction, not to mention first one with a crossover. Please tell me what you think, good or bad, I need to know if I should continue. thankyou :) )**

**Attack on titan/naruto crossover **

**Savior**

**Chapter 1: Nightmare (Pilot episode)**

Horrified. Even that world couldn't express how Sakura felt, as she and other fellow shinobi of the leaf, stared up at the large, disgusting human like creatures who had made there way into the village . To Sakura it felt like some sick twisted dream, after having listened to Naruto when he would try spook her out on missions. However the dream wouldnt last long, as it would soon turn into a nightmare stained in blood.

It had started as a somewhat normal day for the young kunochi, despite worrying about Naruto who had gone of on a mission regarding the akatsuki with kakashi and other highly skilled shinobi. She had to admit, she was hurt when she found out she wasnt going with them, making her feel like she was a burden once more.

However she also knew that Tsunade needed her assistance at the hospital, after a recent battle that had left a dozen of ninja's injured and in need of healing.

Sakura sighed to herself as she made her way down the street's of konoha. She had just finished working over time at the medical corps and was eger to get home and have a nice relaxing bath. Of course before that she had to do some groceiry shopping, even if she smelt of blood and sweat, which was getting on the girls nerves.

She kindly greeted passing villagers, some who she knew and others that she didnt, which was one reason why she loved her home town. Everyone cared for eachother, the leaf was like a huge family, and you had to trust on the people around you. Sakura couldnt remember the last time she had seen any sort of rudeness towards eachother unless, of course, Naruto had a bone to pick with someone.

She couldnt help but giggle when she remembered the good old days when Naruto would always get in trouble for pranks or disrespecting a supirior, which trait he still has, along with being a complete knucklehead. Kakashi sensei was still reading those books, which Sakura had finally read when she turned 18 and had given her sensei a good punch in the face with a furious blush plastered on her cheeks. To think that he read THAT kind of stuff...Sakura could only imagine the reasons, perverted reasons, of why he was always later. And of course there was Sasuke...

Sakura once more fell into a small state of depression when she thought about her former teammate. She missed him more everyday, but then she also had this subconcious hatred for him. It might have been because of the time he had tried to kill her, or perhaps because he had left her. She knew, however, that no matter what anyone said, no matter how hard she tried to lie to herself to forget the pain... She still loved Sasuke with all her heart.

_"Your annoying." _She almost laughed bitterly at the memory. Maybe she was just annoying, dead weight even.

'No matter how hard I try I can never be at Sasuke's level, nor Naruto's. It's not only them, there are so many strong shinobi out there who I could never dream of beating.' Sakura frowned as she stared down at the ground, now walking aimlessly down the street.

Tsunade would be mad at her if she continued to think these thoughts. She remember last time she had said somewhat similar woulds to her teacher. She was sore all over for a week after that.

_"Sakura! I will not tolerate such self pity! You can either stand up and fight, or you can give up and remain a weakling! Listen Sakura, everyone has there limits and not many people have the determination to go pass there limit. But you do, you are one of the few kunochi..no..shinobi i have seen with such will power. Your talents are valuble! So don't you ever think otherwise!"_

While lost in her thoughts, Sakura managed to collect some groceries and was now on her way home, a bag of food in her arms. Her teacher's words replayed in her mind over and over. 'Are my abilites valuble? Can I, even for a second, believe that I could be as strong as them.' The girl shook her head. 'Lately I have been doubting my own existance in this world. I mean really...'

'What difference could I make to humanity...'

Suddenly a loud noise went of around the village. Sakura quickly realised that they were the emergence alarms, placed around the village after pein's invasion. All the civilians around Sakura panicked, dropping any item in there hands and gathering their families as they looked around in confusion.

The shinobi nearby quickly got their kunai's out and jumped on top of the buildings, looking around for the enemy, or for someone to tell them what was going on.

Sakura, also slightly alarmed, dropped her bag of supplies and ran towards the village gates, not knowing of the situation and hoping to find out what was going on. Apologising to the people she ran into on her way, whom all looked confused, she decided to continue towards the gate by jumping from buildings.

"Sakura!" She recongised her friends voice and came to a halt as the blonde girl jumped beside Sakura.

"Ino, what's going on?" She asked with confusion, but with authority in her voice. Of course that was to try mask away the confusion.

She feared it could be the akatsuki again, trying to capture Naruto, who wasnt present at the current time.

Ino panted slightly, she also looked alarmed. "I'm not to sure about the details, but my dad says that there's intruders." Sakura furrowed her eye brows.

"Intruders?" Taking note that there was more than one.

Ino paled with slight sweat running down her forehead, "Yeah...and theres alot of them. But.."

"But? Ino what!" She was panicking enough as it was, she didnt need Ino to keep stalling. Sakura usually would keep her calm, but she new that most of the leaf's highly skilled ninja's were away on missions. Not only that, but Naruto was not present either.

"Whatever is coming, it isnt human." The blonde girl anwsered, her face showing no more signs of fear, instead she was serious. And that made Sakura's stomach turn.

Before any more words could be said there was a large explosion coming from the entrance to the leaf, startling both girls. Without saying a word to eachother they both rushed towards the gate. Ino spotted Shikamaru with group of ninja's on top of a building near the gate. Both girls gracefully landed next to the boy.

"Tsunade-same!" Shizune called out as she ran into the office, "They've arrived!"

Tsunade took a deep breath, her bangs covering her eyes. "It's finally time.."

"Milady?" Shizune questioned.

"Shizune get the evacuation patrol ready! we need to get all the civillians out of here!" She ordered, standing up from her chair and heading towards the window.

"And you, mil'lady?"

"I will summond Katsuyu to protect the fighting ninja's" She gazed around the village infront of her. She had not expected this to happen. But now that it had, there was only one thing she could do to save everyone.

"Then i'm going to go find Sakura!"

"Shikamaru!" Sakura caught his attention. Ino took a step forward and continued,

"Whats happening?!" Shikamaru turned his direction over to the gate, which was momenterely clouded by dust from the explosion.

"Someone..no...something broke the gate down." Shikamaru's eyes were on the cloud of dust as it began to disburst. Every ninja was on edge, ready to attack whatever dared to enter.

Ino and Sakura nodded to eachother and both got there kunai's out. However, there was no need to wait for the dust to disappear, as the creatures walked out into the open. Everyone gawked at the monsters that were entering the village.

Sakura's eyes widened, her mouth hanging open. "W-What the hell is that!"

The creatures took the form of a naked, male human. The faces, from what Sakura could see, had frightening smiles which sent shivers up her spine. Not that she even noticed, she was too paralised with fear. There was something about them that made Sakura's knees shake, but she couldnt place her finger on it.

"S-Shikamaru..." Was all she could here from her blonde companion next to her. Shikamaru bit his lip to keep his cool, as his fear began to cloud his mind. It wasnt long before he snapped out of it.

"Don't let those things advance into the village, there are still civillians evacuation so be careful!" He ordered, snapping most of the ninja's back into the seriousness of the situation. "We must protect the village!"

Shikamaru frowned. They new nothing about there opponent, nor what they were capable of. However they had no choice at the present stage but to advance blindly into battle. So he led his men into battle, into a blind and bloodly battle.

Sakura couldnt move. So many things were racing through her mind as she stared at one of the creatures in fear, and in horror. She had never seen something so terrifying in her life, and unfortunatly she couldnt seem to snap out of her dazed state. She could see Ino infront of her, grabbing her shoulders and screaming at her. And yet she couldnt hear her friend, nor could she feel the tight grib on her shoulders.

Finally, she was able to come back to reality, thanks to Ino smacking her across the cheek. "Sakura!" Sakura turned her head back towards Ino's and nodded, her face still in one of shock and dazed. They had to get to the hospital, they had there responcibility as medics after all. So they had to trust that Shikamaru and his men could handle those creatures, and go on without him.

Shikamaru had caught one of the monsters in his shadow posestion jutsu with ease, and couldnt help smirking at the thing. "And here i thought you would be a worry, but your so slow, not to mention stupid." his smirk disappeared as he called out to the jounin. "Now, strike it down!" They needed to be quick, as two more of them advanced where Shikamaru was positioned.

"Right!" they chanted, two of them landed infront of the monster, and another ran up its stomach and towards its neck, sword in hand.

"Let's go! Earth style: Mud floor jutsu!" The two yelled after completing a set of hand signs. Soon after the floor the creature was standing on began to turn into mud. It's feet sunk deeper and deeper until it was up to it's knees. The third ninja raised his blade and cut its throat swifly. Blood sprayed everywhere, but none of them could worry about that. It was dead after all.

Shikamaru, now noticing how dangerously close the other creatures were to him, released his jutsu and jumped onto a high building. He quickly looked around, scanning the number of opponents. Three had already advanced into the leaf, and after taking 1 down, there was two remaining. The other group of jounin was taking care of that one, so he decided to figure out how many of these things were outside the gate, waiting to come in.

Just as he was about to jump onto the walls and take a look for himself, he heard a scream. To him it seemed that time slowed down as he turned his head to face where his team had taken down the first monster. However, what had Shikarmaru gawking was that the man who has sliced the things neck was trapped in it's grasp.

'W-Wait, what's happening...' He thought, eyes widening in utter shock. 'That cut was incredibly deep...I-It should have killed that thing easily...so why is it still alive-'

He had no more time to think as the monster brought it's victim closer and closer to its mouth. Shikamaru tried to move to help his comrade, but like most others around him, he just stood there in shock. 'It that thing..going to..'

His question was anwsered as it shoved the man into it's mouth, slowly biting down onto the his neck. Shikamaru met the mans gaze. The Jounin's eyes were big with fear, and not long after the teeth crushed down onto his neck, snapping it off instantly.

Screams of horror filled the area as the monster swallowed the rest of the body. It couldnt move it's legs because of the jutsu, however he still could use his arms, and thats precisly what he did. Shikamaru felt sick, he had not only watched a man die, but in the most cruelest way possible. He restained from throwing up, as he remembered the two ninja's who has cast the mud jutsu.

They stood there, in pure horror, staring up at the beast as it made an attempt to grab them. Over in the distance the other squad was being devoured one after the other. Every jutsu, every attack to vital spots, even limb choping...nothing seemed to work, as that squad had found out the hard way.

Shikamaru, pushing to fear aside, jumped down to the two shinobi who were frozen in fear at the giant hand coming to snatch them up. Sweat trickled down his neck as he grabbed the two shinobi by the collars and threw them as hard as he could, safely away from the hand. However the same couldnt be said for him.

Ino, who was having a hard time trying to snap Sakura out of her dazed state, heard a familar scream. Her body went limb as she slowly turned her head while in mid jump.

"S-S-Shikamaru..." However before she could look back someone wrapped an arm around her shoulders, forcing her to look forwards.

"Don't look." Sai said, his voice even duller than usual. That had snapped Sakura fully out of her daze.

"We have to go back." Sakura stated as she turned around, ready to run back to the gates. She was slightly suprised when Ino didnt comment, but the girl was in to much shock, having realised what was happening to her teammate.

So it was up to Sai instead, "You can't, you have your orders. We must evacuate all the civillians." Sakura curled his hand into a fist with fury.

"They need our help! Don't you see whats happening! E-Everyone back there...there all -!" She stopped as Sai's harsh glare, she was shocked to say the least. Sai barely ever showed his emotions, but now.

When she heard Ino's cries, she had realised why. Of course they knew what was happening, there comrades with getting killed back there. But they had to put it in the back of there minds, so that they could continue forward. Ino had tried to ignore it, to ignore her teammates scream. Sakura felt guilty for bringing it back up. So instead she bite her lip and looked down at the ground.

"We need to find any people who havent escaped yet." Sakura turned around, her bangs covering her eyes. "Lets go." Ino sniffed and nodded, but she didnt attempt to stop the tears from falling. Sai, thankful that Sakura was thinking rationally, also agreed and they split up.

Sakura jumped from buildings with great speed, she had to make sure the civillians got out. She couldn't miss anyone of them, no matter what. So she scanned each area carefully and throughly. Then she heard a cry from her left. A young girl was on the floor, watching with tearful eyes as the monster came closer and closer.

'So they got in after all.' Sakura thought, biting her lip harder. She shook it off as she jumped down and picked up the girl just before the thing could wrap her up in it's grubby hands. She jumped onto the house and gently put the whimpering little girl down. "Stay there, ok." Sakura couldnt even put on a forced smile, her hands where shaking and her breathing was hard, almost like she was panting.

She looked around the leaf just before she made her attempt to attack the creature. When she did, she regretted looking. Everything had gone to hell, there were so many of these creatures...these monsters. There were cries and screams, some of sorrow and others of agony. She could see ninja's getting... eaten?!

Sakura put her hand over her mouth as she felt a sudden wave of nausea. Trying to calm herself down, she had forgotten about the one behind her, which now had it's arm raised back. When she noticed she gasp in suprise, and before her mind could think, her body acted. She shielded the little girl with her body and was hit down to the floor. She made sure to land on her back, so the child wouldnt get harmed. This however caused tremedous pain in Sakura's back, and she began to cough harshly.

"Ah miss." The girl whimpered as she got out of sakura's hold and kneeled next to her, "Are you ok?"

The creature raised it's large foot over the two girls. Sakura sat up quickly and without warning flung the little girl out of the way. She had little time to avoid the attack herself, as she was caught in the small blash wave that came from the impact of the monster's stomp. She skidded along the floor, until her back hit the side of a building. Once again the breathe was knocked out of her.

Seeing the little girl running over to her, Sakura was reminded that she had to protect her from the monster looming over. Standing up, she swiped the trail of blood coming down her mouth, staring up at the thing with piercing eyes. Sending Chakra into her fist, she ran forward, sending a quick glance at the small child. "Get back!"

She waited for the giant to attempt to grab her, and once he did she jump, avoiding his reach, and ran all the way up it's arm. With a final leap the pink haired kunochi sent her chakra filled fist into the jaw of the monster. It flew back in the air and crashed into a bundle of houses.

Sakura blinked in suprise, 'There bodies are so light, and yet so big. But with such powerful blows.. what the hell are these creatures. Did the akatsuki send them? No, theres just no way. More importantly, what the hell do these things want?!'

She had already figured out that the monsters before her weren't intellegent beings. Meaning they only went of survival instincts. 'It must be hungry then, im guessing these monsters eat living things. But where did they come from, I've never heard of such things ever existing!'

She only remembered about the little girl when she heard tiny sniffles. Running towards the child, she noticed the deep cut running up her leg. Sakura furrowed hey eyesbrows, 'It must have happened during the fall.'

Resting easy now that there was no threat around her, she kneeled down and gently touched the girl's leg. Sakura began examinating it, and unforunately the wound looked serious, and it had to be treated immediatly. 'I can't risk it getting infected, so I can't bring her to the evacuation point until it's healed.'

Taking her gloves off, the medic ninja began to preform the treatment, her hands glowing in calming green chakra. The child sniffled but other than that didn't make a sound. Sakura was to concentrated on healing the wound, while trying to figure out the situation, to notice exacely why the girl had gone quiet.

The creature, who had previously been sent flying, had gotten back up like the punch hadn't even affected it. Not only that, but something had changed about that monster, and even the little girl noticed it.

How? Because it didn't used to run that fast, nor could it jump before. The monster's head tilted with a crack, before it began to run towards the two girls at unusallly fast speed.

Even before the little girl managed to find her voice and scream, Sakura had heard the loud and fast footsteps and watched in horror as the creature lept into the air, getting ready to fall on it's prey. Once again Sakura grabbed the girl in her arms, sheilding her from the impact.

Tears ran down Sakura's cheeks, as she clenched her eyes closed. This was it, once again she couldnt even save anyone. 'This is all i can do. Naruto, im sorry, i havent changed at all. I'm still that weak cry baby!'

And suddenly the creature desended right ontop of the two girls. It was dark from where they where. Sakura had definatly felt the impact, but there was no cracking of her bones, nor was there any pain. Instead she felt like she was in slime. Once she saw bright light again, she pushed her away towards it, with the girl in hand. Finally they where both out and gasping for fresh air.

"I'm sorry I was so late." Reconising the voice, Sakura turned around to see the familar slug.

"Katsuyu!" She couldn't have been more happier to the the white and blue slug. "You saved us, thank you. But then who got the monster..."

"Haha didn't I tell you Mebuki! The boys would be all over are Sakura!" A familar pink haired man laughed, landing in front of Sakura. Said kunochi continued to stare in shock.

"Honestly." Mebuki sighed, quickly avoiding an attack from large man-like creature as it jumped at the blonde woman. "Can you stop with your jokes, this is not the time nor place Kizashi!"

"Mum, Dad!" Sakura called out, suprised to see her parents. "What are you doing here?!"

Kizashi turned his head slightly to look at his daughter, "We came to scout for civillains, lucky we did, huh? This guy was all over you haha! As a father I can't allow this!"

The kunochi stared at her father in bewilderness, "What...dammit dad this isn't the time for your bad jokes!" Kizashi laughed.

"You're sounding like your mother!" With that he got back into action. Sakura's eyes widened with realisation.

"Wait stop!" She cried out. Her parents knew nothing about the giagantic creatures, they didnt know what it was capable off. "You can't take it on!" She was right, her parents weren't the most skilled of fighters, heck they weren't even shinobi anymore! She knew her mother was quite skilled in taijutsu. But still, they stood lesser chance than she did.

Mebuki landed next to Kizashi, sweat running down here forehead. "This thing doesnt give up does it." She glanced at her husband, her eyes softening. "We aren't as young and strong as we used to be."

Kizashi, who was suprisingly serious for a change, looked over at his daughter, who was currently looking after the child. "Are job as parents is to make sure are child is safe. No matter what, we will distract this thing long enough for Sakura to get the girl out of here." The women, stared at him for a while, before giving the sign of approval.

"Are you ok now?" The pink haired girl asked, helping the child stand up.

The little girl nodded, still shakened up from the current events. Sakura nodded, ignoring the chill feeling she was getting. She picked the girl up in her arms and looked over at her parents. "We're done here, hurry we need to leave!"

The loud footsteps caught there attention, as it prepared for it's next attack. Sakura's eyes widened as she took a few steps back, "N-Now! Hurry!"

The two adults looked at eachother, knowing exacly what they had to do. Kizashi nodded and quickly ran towards the creature, gaining it's attention. Sakura looked upon the scene in horror, putting the girl down in case she had to spring into action,'What the hell are they doing?! If we dont retreat we'll die, there is simply no way of killing these things!'

Mebuki inhaled a large breath, as she too would be running into the hopeless fight aswell. She walked over to her panicking daughter and pulled her into a deep hug. Sakura froze, suprised at her mothers actions. "I'm sorry for being so strict on you Sakura, but you know I love you alot."

"W-Why are you saying all this now." She asked, her eyes tearing up.

"No matter what happens, please, please just promise me that you will live."

She couldnt..She couldnt be saying her last words. T-This wasnt over! not like this! Sakura pulled away from the hug and stared at her mother, "Stop trying to act heroic. We are all getting out of here alive. L-Lady Tsunade...she, she can save us from this! So can Naruto! Naruto can stop this! You don't need to do this..let's just go.." Tears fell from her emeral eyes, the thought of losing her family had never even occured to her until now. The heavy weight on her chest made her feel sick.

"Sakura, Miss Haruno!" Ino called out, jumping down next to them. She looked at them in shock at the current scene, also feeling the atmosphere surrounding the mother and daughter.

Mebuki turned around, facing away from her daughter and at the monster, who had smacked Kizashi onto the ground with a loud crash. Tears fell from her eyes, but she refused to let her Sakura see them. This was the last time she would ever see the man she fell in love with, the last time she would ever see her beautiful daughter.

"Go now! Ino take Sakura and leave!" Both kunochi's eyes widened in horror at the words.

"What-!"

"Miss Haruno we can't leave-!"

"We can stop this together-"

"Please theres another way-" The girls where in a state of panic, they couldnt even deduct what was happening. They were saying whatever came to mind, anything and everything to try and get them all out of this alive.

"Go NOW!" Mebuki screamed, desperate for the two girls to get far away, so that she could help her husband. "This is an order from your mother! Respect my final wish!"

Ino squeezed her eyes closed, and before she could think what was right or wrong, she picked up the frighten child with one of her arms, and grabbed the still-in-shock Sakura's arm.

She didn't know what was going on, but suddenly her mother was getting further and further away. Out of her daze, Sakura saw her mother run into action to help her father. "Sakura we need to move forward!" She heard her blonde friend cry out, tears once more falling from the blue eyes that used to hold such happiness.

Picking herself up, she began to run on her own. She couldn't look back, she had to keep going. She had to hope her parents could hold out, she had to believe that they could come out of this alive. She had to-

then a sickening scream of pain was heard from behind them.

_Sakura could feel it. _

As she looked back to find her father's bloody body half between the monsters teeth, she knew.

_This wasn't the world she lived in._

Mebuki eyes flared with anger, despite the tears running down her face, and launched at the monsterious giant.

_She had never once thought of this world like this._

It swung it's hand out in alarming speed, smacking her mother to the ground in a pit of her own blood. It slowly reached down and took the women in it's grasp.

_The warm atmosphere, the happy enviroment, the smiling faces... all gone.._

And so the creature brought Mebuki to it's mouth, before opening wide. Sakura's eyes stayed wide in utter horror.

_This world.. _

It placed the women between it's teeth, before biting into her flesh. Crismon red blood flew every where and not long after the monster swallowed her whole.

_...had turned to hell._

Ino placed a hand the best friends shoulder, noticing how much she was shaking. Sakura's bangs covered her eyes.

"I...I..."

Ino's eyes teared up, "Sakura.. im.. so sorry."

And suddenly, sakura snapped her head up, her eyes full of something Ino thought was impossible. Absolute hatred.

"I'M GOING TO KILL IT!" She screamed, smacking ino's hand away from her and running back.

"No!" Ino cried, "Stop Sakura!"

However, seeing the look in her emerald eyes, Ino knew she wasn't in the right state of mind. Looking at the child next to her, she had to decide what she was going to do. Leave Sakura or take the girl and herself to safety. She made her choice, as she picked up the girl and ran.

Sakura ran towards the monster at full speed, using the chakra on her feet to acellerate. She couldn't think, she didn't even know what was going on around her. All she saw was the creature infront of her.

"DIEEEEE!" She screamed, eyes flaring and chakra flying uncontrollably around her fist.

Just as she was about to reach her target, something jumped at her from the corner of her eye. She turned in midair, only to find a smaller version of the creature she had been fighting right beside her. It's mouth was open wide and was almost inches away from eating the pinkette.

Instead, once the creature got close, she punched it right in the jaw sending in flying backwards. Panting slightly, she landed on a building roof. Before she could think she was sent right back onto the ground from a large hand smacking her in the back.

She was sure she had cracked a rib, not to mention fractured alot of bones. Coughing up blood, she painfully turned on her side to get up. Despite the pain this desire to kill something before had never been so high. It made her forget about her injuries.

The monster cracked it's neck so that it was on an angle and leaned down to finish the girl off. Sakura glared at the thing with such hatred that it put sasuke to shame.

'I will kill it! It will die!' Her mind was racing with such thoughts that not even death was scaring her, 'No matter where it goes, i'll kill it! Destory it! Eliminate it!'

A flash of yellow and purple suddenly rushed passed her. Sakura, light coming back into her eyes, finally saw clearly. Not only had the she been about to be eaten without even realising, but know she had been saved without almost noticing.

But of course in these wars against the giant monsters, no one can be heroic without conciquences.

There Ino stood, arms holding up the top jaw and legs the bottom jaw. Sweat dripped down her face as she struggled against the creatures bite. Sakura, not being able to move, stared into her best friends eyes in shock.

"Ino..why.."

"Sakura," Ino, even knowing the position she was in, spoke in a soft voice, "You have got to live, just like your mother says."

"No..." Sakura whispered, tears rushing down her face. She couldn't have this happen again, not again in only 5 minutes!, "Ino.. no! you can't leave me either!"

The jaw began to close despite Ino's struggles. Shutting her eyes tightly, she pushed the jaw open. "I finally c-can be proud..of myself."

Sakura's bottom lip trembled. She tried to move her body, but everytime a wave of pain and nauesier would pass through her.

"I want to p-protect you sakura..." Ino whispered, her head hanging low. "T-That's all I have wanted to do... even when we were genin..I-I had too..finally i can repay you.."

"Repay me!" Sakura cried, "For what! dammit Ino get out now please!" She was lying to herself, knowing deep inside that there was no escape for Ino now.

Tears fell from Ino's eyes as she looked up at sakura, a smile on her lips, "For being my best friend Sakura."

Sakura's body began to shake. She reached up to Ino, hoping that somehow it would save her, somehow it would make everything better. But that was a hopeless dream.

The jaw snapped shut.

Sakura screamed. It was filled with sorrow and shock. She couldn't take anymore of this. Everyone she loved was being killed in front of her.

'Was this how Sasuke felt? all theses years? I though i understood his pain...but i was wrong! If this is what he is feeling...' She didnt care that the monster was coming after her now. She didn't even bother to notice it's existence. 'I-I got Ino killed.' she realised, 'If i hadn't rushed at it...if my mind wasn't clouded with hate..none of this would have happened! it's all my fault!'

The monster screamed in pain, suprising Sakura. It fell on it's side, dead. Tsunade was standing there, a blade in hand. That's all she could make out, she couldn't see straight with everything that was happening.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called out. "You have to go now!" She knelt down next to her student and began to heal her.

"I-Ino..."

Tsunade winced as she looked at the famliar clothing around the monsters teeth. She however discarded her emotions, and went back to her main goal.

"Snap out of it!" She yelled, finishing the medical treatment.

Sakura sat up slowly, only to be pulled onto her feet roughly by her sensei. "Lady Tsunade." She clenched her fists, blood begining to leak from the cuts her nails made. She had to mourn later, she couldn't afford to be distracted. Even so just saying that made Sakura's heart ache. It felt too much to bare.

"I understand Mil'lady, I'll go find others and-"

"That's not what I meant." Sakura's eyes widened at her teacher.

"What-"

Hearing loud footsteps, Tsunade cursed under her breathe. She wouldn't have enough time to explain anything to her student.

"Listen to me Sakura," She began quickly, rummaging through her pouch,"You are the only person I trust, not to mention the only person that has the most chakra control apart from myself."

"Tsu-"

"Listen!" She snapped, startling the pinkette,"I'm sorry I have to put this all on you, but this is the only way to save the ninja world." The footsteps got louder the closer they got.

Taking out a scroll, Tsunade unfolded it and threw it on the floor behind of Sakura, "Save the world?"

"I'm sending you back in time to when these creatures were at there weakest, to before they were sealed away for thousands and thousands of years. Sakura you must get rid of the monsters for good this time!"

"I dont understand..." Sakura was utterly confused, she was only half receiving the information that was being given to her.

"Do you want to stop others from having the same fate as your comrades?!"

That's all Sakura needed to hear, before her eyes narrowed with confidence, all doubt going away. "Yes mil'lady!"

Smiling a somewhat sad smile as the monster stood directly behind the hokage, tsunade pushed Sakura backwards and suddenly Sakura was falling through a pit of darkness, her sensei getting further and further away.

"Find Eren Jaeger! Then you will know what to do!" That was the final thing she said before the creature smashed it's foot onto her teacher. But by then Sakura was to far away to see anything else but pitch black.

"Lady Tsunade!" She cried out, before falling deeper and deeper into darkness.

**End of Chapter 1 **

**(Thanks to those who stuck to the end :P and just so you guys aren't confused the titans in this era are much different than the ones in AOT, I know they cant suddenly change to abnormal :3 forgive my spelling mistakes, I had to do it all on WordPad with no spelling check/corrector .**

**please review and tell me what you think xx)**


	2. The Fall

**I would like to thank everyone for the positive reviews and all the follows/favs xx It really means a lot to me, and I'm sorry for the wait of the next chapter. Again this is my first time writing AOT and because of that it have me huge writers block. I'm glad to get this bit out of the way, since I struggled a lot with it. The next chapter will hopefully be more interesting and much longer than this short one.**

**Big thanks to: Guest, Yournewfan, cherryblossom1423, Alra Saez 1995, Runa22694, Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime, tansy, Sakuralover, Darkness is sweet, Shiori Yoshida, mun3litKnight, LadyRidger, Angelic Sakura Blossom. 3 3 **

**Saviour **

**Chapter 2: The Fall [The Girl who fell from the sky]**

"_Sakura!" Ino called out while running down the academy hallways, "Sakura! Where are you? Sa- there you are." The blonde girl put a hand on her hip as she looked down at the crying pinkette, who was curled up in a corner. _

"_I-Ino…" Sakura sniffed, to upset to look her friend in the eye._

_Ino sighed at that, "Honestly, what are you all upset about." She crouched down so she was at same eye level as Sakura. "It wasn't even that bad, I mean I fall over ALL the time." Her giggle made Sakura look up at Ino. _

"_B-but." Biting her lip to stop the flow of tears, she choked out "Everybody laughed at me…t-they all…"_

"_They all what? Hate you? Come on Sakura, people laugh at that kind of stuff all the time." Ino clicked her fingers together in realisation. "Oh that's it! It's because Sasuke was watching, wasn't it?" _

_The small squeak from the young Sakura told Ino that she was correct. Sakura was surprised when Ino said nothing and just stared at her, as if something Sakura had said something to make her upset or angry. _

"_Ino?" She asked concernedly. Without snapping out of it completely, Ino asked_

"_Sakura, do you remember what I said to you at the flower patch? About why I gave you that ribbon." Sakura reached out and gently touched the red ribbon in her hair. _

"_I-It was to hold my hair up." She answered in her usual quiet and innocent tone._

_Finally the dull look Ino had faded as she sighed dramatically. "Really Sakura, sometimes I wonder if you listen to anything I say." Sakura looked up in confusion._

_"I gave you the ribbon because I didn't want to see you welt away as only a bud, remember?" _

When Sakura's eyes snapped open she found herself involved in bright light. There was a strong wind pushing her down, however it didn't feel like gravity to her. All her struggles to take control of her body were in vain, it felt like a force was reeling her in.

Sakura grinded her teeth 'My body hurts! It feels like I'm being ripped apart!' It didn't help that she was still injured from the battle, despite the healing she got from Tsunade-sama.

Finally when Sakura reached her pain limit and let out a scream, a bolt of red lightning hit the bright light. The pain left Sakura feeling tired and unfocused, however once again she was being pulled. This time however she knew it was by gravity, because when the light disappeared she found herself staring at the sky, the clouds getting further and further away with each passing second.

Sakura reached out at the sky with the last of her energy. She knew it was pointless, but even she hoped that Naruto would come and save her like her always did. Tears fell from her eyes as she descended, knowing that those hopeful times where over.

Not having much strength to protect herself, she used the last bit of chakra to soften the land, and with that she crashed down hard onto the ground, of a certain town which had just gone through hell less than a month ago.

[Line point]

Year 850, south wall: Trost District

Less than a month had gone by since the colossal titan broke down the gates into Trost, allowing the titan's to advance further into the walls. The large boulder that Eren, the boy who could take control of a titan's body aka titan shifter, used to seal the gate was strong enough to withstand the titan's outside.

And so peace was again restored inside the walls, but it was only a matter of time before something disrupted that stability.

Trost was lively once more, and the civilians had already begun there reconstruction of the town. The images of the fearsome titans could never leave their minds, however time goes by, and thankfully no civilians were killed in the invasion. Still, many were scarred with the burden of seeing those disgusting creatures. Even so, things were finally settling down in the Trost district.

That is, until a familiar bolt of red and yellow light shot down from the sky, alerting all in the district.

[Line point]

The bolt of lightning came with the after wave shock, knocking those of the Garrison to their senses. Everyone stared in horror at the light, as it was the same light that came crashing down the day the colossal titan appeared.

"Captain Hannes!" The older man hurried towards the voice, as he and the other Garrison under his unit rushed around the edges of Wall Rose. Nearing the light, which appeared to be floating in mid-air, Hannes clipped on his swords, the rest of his squad following his actions.

Pushing down his fear, he spoke with order in his tone, but no such determination could be put into his voice at the time. "We must be on guard! If it is the colossal titan, or the armoured titan..." Gulping, he gripped the handle of his blades tightly, "Then we have to be prepared for another assault on the walls!"

Preparing to go into battle took the worst out of everyone. Some shook and cried inside, the fear of fighting titans for the second time in less than 4 weeks frightening most. However when Rico squinted to look into the light, she was surprised to see a human body begin to form.

"Captain!" She called out to Kitts Verman, who was looking even more terrified than usual, "There's something in the lig-"

Before anything else was said, the light disbursed in what looked like petal fragments. After shielding their eyes from the brightness, the garrison gawked at what appeared to be a pink woman figure. No one said anything; all they could do was stare helplessly. However, once the girl began to descend into the ground at alarming speed, the officers gained reason; as did the people below her. Dropping any belongings, they ran at full speed, getting as far away from the falling figure as they could.

"Is that a girl?!" Some of the Garrison spoke with shock, as they began to leap of the wall, towards where she was falling.

"People don't just fall out of the sky!" "I-It's that same light!" "It's just like with the colossal titan! A-And that boy!" "A titan in the form of a human?! N-No, it can't be!" "Is that possible?!"

"Enough!" Verman yelled with a shaky but firm voice. "Hurry up and get to-" Of course, everyone had seen the alarming speed the girl was falling at, but what they didn't expect was the impact that came with it.

It was like an explosion had gone off once she hit the ground. The buildings surrounding the area were caught in the blast wave, causing rubble to fly everywhere. People were screaming with fear and agony, as some civilians couldn't escape the after wave. Using there 3D maneuver gear, people of the Garrison attached themselves to the ground or the nearby buildings, as not to also get swept up by the impact.

When Hannes had awoken from his blackout during the blast, and coughed out of much dust as he could, he began his struggle of getting back up on his feet. One of the younger recruits ran to his side. "Are you ok Captain!" They asked with worry, offering there full support in getting him off the ground.

"I'm fine." He responded after catching his breath. He felt his stomach turn when he looked at the surrounding damage. A lot of thoughts were swirling around in his head, one of them was his worry for his fellow Garrisons members, another, for the damage that had once again struck the Trost district. But the main thing on his mind was how that one girl cause so much damage? He doubted she could have survived an impact that great, however they still hadn't determined if this thing was human or not.

He quickly ran over to the large crowd, which was surrounding a destroyed building. He guessed that was where it had landed. "Mr Hannes!" Rico called over. He noticed that she never looked at him, and had her petrified face looked down at the rubble. Taking a closer look, Hannes could just make out pink locks of hair.

"Move the rubble immediately!" Vermin cried out. Gulping there nerves down, a few of the members began to take the fallen house parts of the mysterious thing that fell from the sky. On guard for anything, one of the members kicked the last wood plank, and out of fear jumped back straight after. Gasps where heard all around, but Hannes was the first one to react and immediately rush to the girls side.

They could say one thing for sure and that was it appeared to be a person that fell from the sky after all; a girl to be precise. The first thing that Hannes noticed was her strange bright pink locks. This made him doubt that she was entirely human, but still he lifted her up from the destroyed building and carried her outside before placing her down. He flinched when she cried out in pain. "She's badly injured!"

"Badly injured!" Vermin cried out, his tone in disbelief, "That's it?! N-No person could survive a fall like that!"

Rico clenched her fists as she looked at the girl with a harsh look, "There's no way she's human. Even Yeager wouldn't survive that, and he's got titan blood!" Even if Hannes felt slightly ticked off, he knew that they were right. She wasn't human, there's no possibly way. He felt himself shiver, and instantly took a few steps away from the girl.

"We should be thankful that the fall knocked it out!" Vermin stated, "Who knows what its real purpose was, suddenly falling from the sky like that!"

"Even the boss thinks so!"

"It's not human! Look at its hair after all!"

"It's a danger to mankind!"

Fear struck the Garrison, however Hannes and Rico tried to remain clam. Rico took in a sharp breath, "Whatever it is doesn't change the fact that it is injured."

Hannes silently agreed, after hearing about Eren's ability to turn into a titan, he didn't want to go around pointing fingers. For all they knew, she might not be harmful at all. But then, loud footsteps could be heard from behind them. Before the Garrison could re-act, a large group of Military officers had invaded the area around the girl. "All of you clear out!" Nile ordered, stepping out from the crowd to face Vermin.

"W-What! Nile? What are you doing here?" He barked. No one could blame him; the Military were only seen in the safe inner wall, so it was a surprise to see them here in wall Rose. 'And of all times…' Hannes thought with an irritated sigh.

"Upon are arrival in Trost to deal with some incidences in the area, we witnessed something fall into the district." Peering over their shoulders, he could make out the bloody girl lying on the floor. Rico growled under her breath, "It's not like the MP's to rush into the mist of Danger." Nile's attention snapped back to the short woman, but before he could retaliate, Hannes put a hand on her shoulder, and then turned to face him.

"What do you plan on doing?" He noticed that several members had pushed passed them and roughly picked up the pinkette on the floor. Human or not, they still should have shown some sympathy towards her.

"The main question now is if she has any connection to the colossal and armoured titan. That and where she came from. We are going to make sure we find out why she suddenly appeared." The way he put it, Hannes didn't feel right with handing the young girl over. However he had no choice of the matter.

Carts and wagons pulled up, and the girl was rudely thrown into an empty cart, accompanied of course, as well as being tied up. The Garrison could only watch as the mysterious, unhuman girl got further and further away,

"And this time, the survey corps has no say in the matter." Nile muttered to himself, before taking his leave without a single farewell.

Rico sighed in annoyance, ignoring Vermin's orders for everyone to clear out. "A girl appears out of the sky, destroys the front part of Trost, and we're just supposed to ignore it and hand her over to the Military."

Hannes had a grim expression on his face, "Let's just hope Commander Erwin can handle this."

As the two made their way around town, helping as many people as they could, every single one of them failed to take caution of the crack in the ground that had spread over to where the gates had once stood, which sealed off titan territory and protected not only Trost, but the entire south area of mankind. And the Garrison also didn't see the cracks begin to slowly form in the giant boulder.

**Again sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Things are going to get a lot better, and I already have things planned out. As always, reviews are extremely appreciated, no flames, but helpful notes are defiantly welcome.**

**Big thanks again to everyone that is reading this xox**


	3. Awakening

**Big thanks to: Shiori Yoshida, DarkKoi, darkness is sweet, cherryblossom1423, mun3litKnight, Alra Saez 1995, 3HaH3**

**I never get tired of your reviews, thank you so much, with each review I feel my self-esteem rise 20% ^_^ Love you all xx**

**Saviour**

**Chapter 3: Awakening [The girl who was imprisoned] **

"_As just a bud?" Young Sakura sniffled, wiping her teary eyes. _

_Ino grinned, a small giggle escaping her lips, "That's right you dummy." A sudden thought came to Sakura's mind, causing her to look down in shame. _

_Ino saw this and frowned, "What's with the face?" Sakura bit her lip nervously._

"_B-But Ino." Her eyes saddened, "What if I never change from a bud?" Ino's expression softened, pity seeking into her eyes._

_The blonde 'hummed' to herself, staring at the ceiling as she thought of how to respond to the question. Sakura was lost in thought as the silence continued. 'What if I wasn't meant to bloom…what if I can't blossom. Will I stay a sad little bud forever…" With that, Sakura's eyes grew heavy. _

"_Well do you want to stay a bud the rest of your life?" Her friend's voice snapped Sakura out of her depressing thoughts. Ino sat there, with innocent look on her face, as she waited for an answer. However all Sakura could do was stare at her, not knowing how to respond to the question._

"_Well? Do you or not?"_

"_W-Well…I mean, no…I don't want to."_

_Ino flashed a smile, "Then there you go!" She laughed at Sakura's confused expression, and decided to explain. "Every flower can bloom Sakura, but it doesn't just happen overnight. If you want to change, if you want to emerge from that bud and turn into a beautiful flower, then you got to work hard!" _

_Sakura stared at Ino with amazement, soaking in every last word that came out her mouth. "Just like a bud turns into a flower, a girl will turn into a woman. There's nothing worse than a bud that can't blossom. But that's the buds own fault for not giving its all!"_

"_Ino…" Sakura smiled shyly at her friend, and when Ino offered her a hand, she took it without hesitation._

Sakura could hear voices, and with each passing second they would become clearer. Still, she was in a state of sleep, unwilling to give it up. But it seemed no matter how hard she tried to shrug off the talking, it would always snap her back conscious.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

A snarl was heard, "We're not here to give you answers, you got that? We in the Military police are handling this situation, not the Recon corp."

"Oh, seems like the progress is going well?" Sakura wished they would be quiet, she was tired, and it was rare that she didn't have to get up for work at the hospital.

"Why you-!"

"Enough. We didn't come here to argue." Now the voices were clear. Sakura squinted her eyes slightly, agitated by the loud noise. "We have only come here to speak with the girl."

"Ha, well looks like you just wasted your only time here. She's been unconscious for over 4 days now, I doubt that will change anytime soon."

"4 days was it then. We appreciate your co-operation."

"Wha- Dammit…"

Sakura groaned, moving in the small bed of hers. She could hear sudden movement come from around her. "You got to be kidding me, conscious already." When she opened her eyes she found herself in a small, dark room, instead off her room like she was expecting. This kicked in her senses and she was wide awake. Sitting up quickly, it was only then she noticed her hands bound by chains. 'What? Why am I tied up…where am I?!'

"I'm going to go report this to Commander Nile." She heard a voice say, and soon footsteps followed after.

Her pouch and weapons were confiscated, as was her headband. She was surprised to find a longer and less colourful dress over her normal attire. She didn't like it one bit, not only was she hot in it but it covered up every part of her body, excluding her hands and feet.

"So you're finally awake." The voice seemed familiar. Pushing down her panic, she looked out to the other side of the bars. She was also shocked about the bars that caged her in, was she in a cell? The man that had spoken to her, the one with the short blonde hair, was sitting down on a chair, staring at her intensely.

Sakura was not only confused, but extremely anxious. Sweat dripped down the side of her face as she tried to keep her calm. "W-What…?" She found her throat to be very dry, making it harder to talk.

The man decided to begin the conversation, "My name is Erwin Smith, and I'm here to ask you some questions. But before we begin, do you have anything you want to ask?"

"Yeah, actually there is." Sakura stated, straightening up, trying to give herself a look of authority. She was outraged as to why she was being kept in this prison. "Where am I exactly? And why am I chained up?"

The guy didn't even skip a beat, and went straight into it. "You are in the underground dungeons." Sakura eyes narrowed in confusion, why was she in a dungeon? "And what we would like to know is the reason you are chained up."

"What, what do you mean?"

"Playing innocent won't help." She was surprised to hear another voice, and it was only then she noticed the shorter man standing beside Erwin. His piercing eyes were locked on to hers; she had to admit it was very uncomfortable. "So you might as well confess now."

Sakura's eye twitched angrily, "What are you on about! I don't even know what I'm apparently playing innocent for!"

"Calm down." Erwin ushered, before turning his gaze over to the man beside him, "From are intelligence, she fell unconscious during impact, she might not have been fully aware of what happened Levi."

Levi 'tched' before leaning on the wall, arms crossed. "So then questioning her now will be pointless."

Sakura was worried; they seemed to know more than she did at the current time. Gripping the sheets tightly, she spoke up. "Please." She seemed to have gained both of their attention, "What is going on."

Erwin nodded, "Right, you see a few days ago, witnesses claimed that a sudden light appeared over Trost district." Sakura had no clue what Trost was, but thought that she would ask later. "And that when the light vanished, you emerged from it…"

'I emerged from light.' Her eyes began to widen, 'Wait…I remember being involved in light…' Erwin continued to explain all detail he could, but by that point Sakura had stopped listening, as paralysing memories surfaced.

"_Lady Tsunade!" She cried out_

_"Do you want to stop others from having the same fate as your comrades?!"_

"_They need our help! Don't you see what's happening! E-Everyone back there...there all -!"_

"_No matter what happens, please, please just promise me that you will live."_

_As she looked back to find her father's bloody body half between the monsters teeth, she knew._

_It placed the women between its teeth, before biting into her flesh. Crimson red blood flew everywhere and not long after the monster swallowed her whole._

"_Thankyou." Tears fell from Ino's eyes as she looked up at Sakura, a smile on her lips, "For being my best friend Sakura."_

"Do you remember anything at all?" Erwin ask, but then both he and Levi were taken back by the horrified look on the girl's face.

Sakura had one hand covering her mouth, tears running down her cheek and hand. Her eye's looked petrified, and she felt like she was going to be sick. "N-No…" She sobbed, "This can't be happening."

'Pathetic.' She couldn't stop crying, and to hide her shame she buried her head in her knees while her arms hugged them, 'Shikamaru, Dad, Mum…Ino, Lady Tsunade.' Even thinking back on the memories, it didn't feel real; it felt like a sick nightmare. But what Sakura felt, that loss, that loneliness. That was real to her.

'Pathetic Sakura,' She felt like ripping her hair out just to get rid of the pain in her chest, 'Why can't I ever save anyone!'

"I think that will be enough for one day... we will be back tomorrow." Sakura managed to make out that much over her crying, but she didn't even care. After all, now she didn't have a home to return too.

_[Line]_

Sakura slept through the rest of the day, and when she woke up she wouldn't say she felt refreshed. But she didn't feel the need to cry anymore, since she was at it for 2 hours straight yesterday. Now Sakura just felt empty, as she lied in bed, staring aimlessly at the wall. The two men guarding her would only let her out for bathroom breaks, they never let her out for fresh air and when it came to food they would just slide it under the bars.

'Now that I think about it, I still don't know why I'm imprisoned. My chakra is extremely low as well, so planning an escape would be pointless. Not to mention my injuries, but at least there healing fast.'

But with the time she wasted lying in bed, it also gave her time to think. And I mean really think.

"_I'm sending you back in time to when these creatures were at their weakest, to before they were sealed away for thousands and thousands of years. Sakura you must get rid of the monsters for good this time!"_

'What do you mean Sensei?' Sakura thought to herself, staring at the plain stone ceiling. 'Sending me back in time?' She furrowed her eyebrows, 'I-Is that where I am now? It's impossible.' Sakura shook her head, 'No, Milady would never joke about something like this. But how far back are we talking? And if those monsters are here, then how did they only show up recently.'

'Sealed away, that's right Tsunade mentioned that. But who could seal all these monsters away, and why didn't they stay sealed?' Sakura sighed, 'There's still too much information missing. Why did you choose me for this Tsunade, I couldn't even save my friends and family. There's no way I can save the whole ninja world, I'm not cut out for this.'

_"Find Eren Jaeger! Then you will know what to do!"_

'That must be it!' Sakura felt a small dash of hope, 'Maybe this Eren person has all the missing links! So now, I need to find a way to get out of this place, and fast.'

"-Yes we came earlier than expected." Sakura heard Erwin's voice from down the hall. Maybe he could explain some things to me. She debated on whether or not to tell him her dilemma, but decided against it. 'No I can't, it might not be safe, I don't know who I can trust yet. Plus,' Sakura face palmed, 'Who would ever believe my story.'

"Good evening, I'm glad you're up." Erwin greeted, sitting back in the same seat as yesterday. Levi stood next to him once again; the same blank look on his face as before.

"Hello," She responded awkwardly. The day before she burst into tears in front of both of them, and she was more than embarrassed about it. After all a ninja must never show their emotions, it was one of the basic rules. Still, Sakura could never seem to follow it, no matter how hard she tried. "Um, can I ask again why I'm imprisoned? I haven't done anything wrong?"

"Are you really that dim-witted, that you've already forgot the conversation yesterday?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

Sakura glared, who did this little shorty think he is?! "That's not true!"

'**Oh yeah, great comeback Sakura.' **She grumbled. Inner was right, that response sucked.

"Care to prove me wrong?" He challenged.

"_Go ahead, if you think you can prove me wrong?" Sasuke taunted the furious Naruto, who had his hands clenched by his side._

Sakura mentally smacked herself, 'This isn't the time to think about _him_.'

"That's enough Levi." Sakura couldn't help but smirk, "As I said you emerged from a flash of light, before plummeting down on the Trost district. Any normal human wouldn't have survived that fall." Erwin got serious, "Not only that, but the injured you sustained have healed at an abnormal rate."

Sakura bit her lip, there's no way she could come up with an excuse now. However, before that, she had an important thing to ask, "Where exactly is Trost?"

Erwin lifted his head up in shock, turning towards Levi who also seemed quite surprised by the question. "On the outskirts of Wall Rose." A look of confusion washed over her, causing the two Survey corp members to get extremely suspicious. "Do you know where you are exactly?"

"I don't…" Sakura answered truthfully. After all there was no use in trying to deny it, and if she did it might just come back to bite her on the ass.

"I see." Erwin hummed, leaning back in his chair. He thought for a few seconds before asking, "Do you have a name?"

All this time and Sakura never even introduced herself. She felt quite rude having not done sooner. "My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura then," Erwin began, "Can you tell us how you got here?"

Sakura bit her lip; she had to be careful on how much information she gave away. "I was, well, you could say I was sent here by someone." She rubbed her arm nervously, it had sounded a lot better in her head.

"For what purpose?" Sakura noticed he didn't question about the ''someone'' first. He was debating whether she was friend or foe, to see if she was 'sent here' for a good reason. Well Sakura hoped that was it, she didn't want him to think she was lying, or worse insane.

"I-I'm not too sure to be honest." She inhaled a large breath of air, "Se... the person who sent me here said that I had to get rid of the monsters."

"By monsters I assume you mean the titans?"

"So that's what they're called huh…" Sakura muttered to herself.

"This sounds farfetched." Levi stated, glancing sideways as if contemplating the situation. Sakura growled, instantly getting out of the bed, ignoring the chains around her wrist and ankles.

"I'm not making this up!" She sighed, calming herself down. "Look I don't know what's going on either ok…" She cast her gaze at the ground, defeated with the whole dilemma. "I was sent here to get rid of these 'Titans'…"

"I must agree with Levi, this sounds sketchy." Sakura's face fell; she had been counting on the older man to trust her. "However," She quickly looked up with hope in her eyes, "We don't know nearly enough about this to tell if she is lying. So for now, I will take your word Miss Haruno. I would also like to know more about this mission of yours."

Her face lit up, "Does that mean I can get out of this cell?"

"I'm afraid not. We aren't in custody of you-"

"That's right, I am." A new figure emerged from the shadows. Sakura frowned, who was this guy? And when did he even get here? Whoever he was neither Erwin nor Levi looked too happy to see him. "My name is Nile Dok, commander of the Military Police. We have full custody over you, so I suggest you answer all of our questions, and there will be no problems."

Sakura instantly knew that this man was trouble. She spoke up none the less, even if nerves were taking over, "Was that a threat, Mr Dok?"

"Not at all." He responded, "But it's good to know you have some kind of manners. Makes you seem more human."

Sakura growled, "That's because I am human!"

Nile walked closer to the bars, glaring at Erwin as he walked passed. "You aren't human." His eyes locked on with hers, "You're a freak; some kind of monster that has taken on the appearance of a young woman. And my job now is to find out why and how."

Her chest felt heavy once the words left his mouth. Monster? Freak? It hurt a lot and, even if this guy was an ass, it still got to Sakura. She smiled sadly to herself, 'Naruto, I'm so sorry. If I knew you were feeling like this, I would have become your friend a lot earlier.'

"The only freak I see is the man that had been hiding in the shadows for over 20 minutes, acting like a creepy stalker." Sakura was utterly surprised that the short man was sticking up for her. She bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't laugh at Nile's reaction.

"You insolent little brat." He snarled, "You really do belong on the streets." Levi's eyes flared dangerously, before Erwin intervened.

"Alright, that's enough." He placed a hand on Levi's shoulder, "We will be taking are leave then, we'll be back tomorrow."

Erwin looked over at Sakura, "Take care Miss Haruno." Sakura smiled at the man, thanking him for his kindness. Before the two were out the door Nile called out,

"Remember! Tomorrow is your last day here, after that I won't allow any of you to speak with it."

"It?" Sakura mumbled, "Did he just label me as an item now…"

'**CHA! When I get out of here this guy is the first monster I'm getting rid of!'**

The man's attention was now fully directed at the pinkette. "Alright first things first." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing what to expect with this new person.

"What it wrong with your hair colour?" Her eye twitched.

"You're joking right." Sakura asked, an angry vein appearing on her forehead.

"It's not common for a person to have bright pink hair," Nile stated, closing his eyes in thought. "It's a dead giveaway that you are not from here."

"Look, you leave my hair out of this, ok?!" Sakura blushed. But of course, it had to be the hair.

"Perhaps your forehead is another thing we need to study." Sakura could not believe this guy! And he was dead serious too. Her forehead wasn't even that big! What was wrong with people.

"_She can't be human! I mean did you see the size of her forehead!" Konohamaru cried. _

Sakura sweat dropped, 'Please don't tell me he's thinks like that.'

"But, I suppose questions can wait until another time then" He decided, "And after that we can begin with the dissection."

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, "W-What are you talking about?"

"We in the Military find that your existence here isn't safe for humanity, instead we will discover the truth behind your kind and/or condition through inspecting your body and then executing you. We find it best for humanity if you never existed." He explained it so calmly, it was unreal for Sakura. There's no way that he was going to kill her, right?!

He moved out of the room, writing things down on a chart whilst walking. Sakura's heart was racing; she had to get out immediately, she refused to be killed off so easily, and without a second thought or an upset glance her way from the man. But her chakra wasn't even half replenished yet, not to mention she still felt sick from the whole 'Traveling-back-in-time' jetlag.

'Tomorrow,' she promised herself, 'That's when I'll get out of here, and then I can start looking for Eren. I'll need to find some sort of map on my way out; otherwise I'll have no clue where I'm going.'

_Line_

"So, what are you going to do?" Levi asked, sitting down on the couch and crossing his legs. There was still so little they didn't know about the girl, and they didn't have much time left. Upon arriving back at HQ, they made their way straight to Erwin's office to discuss matters.

"I'm going to try getting Zachery to hand her over to us." He frowned, "However that may be hard right now, since we have just managed to get custody of Eren."

"Do you believe her?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

Erwin sighed, and stood in front of the large window. "It's hard to say, I didn't see any traces or hints that she was lying, she just seemed utterly confused herself. However, that could just be an act. If she is really here to get rid of the Titan's, then we need to know more about Miss Haruno. We can't keep her in Nile's control for much longer." He turned his head to look over at the Corporal, "What's your view on this Levi?"

His gaze trailed to the ground in thought, "One things for sure, the look in her eyes say she hasn't lost her humanity." Levi scoffed, "Ridiculous really, almost like a child's."

Erwin chuckled, "Yes, I noticed that also. It's not common to see that much hope in someone's eyes, it's a rare treat."

Levi frowned, "Don't say things like that, makes you sound creepy."

_[Line]_

It was only when the guards had left, that Sakura felt that loneliness kick in. She lied in bed, facing the wall once more. She missed her friends, her family, and her home. This place didn't feel right at all, she wanted that happy vibe that the leaf village gave off. She wanted to be by her friend's side, whether it be in battles or just being in the ramen shop, acting like fools. She wanted her parents to make a big deal out of her accomplishments, to yell at them for being embarrassing and then end up giving them a big hug.

'You're wrong Ino'Sakura curled up in her bed, tears slowly running down her cheek, 'What's sadder than a bud that never gets to bloom, is a flower forever alone in a flower patch."

**Thank you for reading xx **

**Notes: **

**I hope I'm keeping everyone in character, it's quite hard, but again if I do make them too OOC, please let me know so I can try harder with the character. In the next chapter, more action will be happening, and Sakura will finally be getting out of that horrible cell. **

**Reviews again are appreciated, as well as some tips and pointers. **


End file.
